I'm not sorry
by Romancelove2
Summary: A night of drinking, Seth had a secret that he is in love with his best friend, Roman Reigns but Seth feared he would ruin everything. But now Seth has too much to drink and confesses his love for Roman Reigns! Rolleigns one shot.


A night of drinking, Seth and Roman went out to a nearby bar to the party. They got back to the hotel and Seth was really drunk. Roman was able to support Seth and Seth stumbled and he laughed drunk.

Roman opened into the door and grabbed Seth and brought him into thre room closing the door. Roman turned around again, Seth threw his arma around Roman's back. Roman thought that Seth might be falling so he grumbled and picked Seth up in his arms to walk Seth to his bed. Roman felt Seth snuggle into his embrace tight, he looked at Seth's face and saw him looking into Roman's eyes. _What is going on?_ Roman was confused.

When finally Seth said. "You are so beautiful, Roman." He smiled looking Roman. "I always wanted so much to tell you a long time ago... I love you, Roman."

Roman was very surprised, he could not believe that his best friend said that he loved him a long time ago. _more that a friend?_ Roman felt Seth pull his head down closer to his and then Seth was kissing him. Roman froze, completey shocked.

Seth pulled away, smiling. "I love you, Roman." He flopped down on his back on the bed with a sigh, he fell sleep.

Roman still couldn't believe what was happening.

Seth woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, he sighed. Seth looked over to the other side of the bed and Roman wasn't there. Seth thought that Roman went to buy some meals and he waited Roman to come back. Seth pulled his clothes off and he walked into the bathroom. Then Seth got dressed, he sighed and slowly sat up on the bed waiting Roman come back.

Finally Roman opened into the door and Seth said. "Finally! You came, Roman. Where were you?" He smiled but he looked Roman's face was strange. "Okay Roman?."

Roman sighed. "Yeah, just I needed an air,Seth" He closed the door. "We have to speak about last night, Seth."

"What?" Seth was nervous, trying to remember how he'd ended up there. I did what? "What do you mean, Roman?"

Roman knew Seth could not remember but he wanted know if Seth told the truth that he loves him. "Well, Seth. You remember that we were at a nearby bar and I took you here, Seth?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah but I not remember after you took me." he swallowed nervously "I did what, Roman?"

Roman sighed. "Yeah, something. I helped you trying took you on the bed but you hold me... you told me that you love me, Seth" Roman saw Seth's face was surprised. "Then you kissed me."

Seth froze. _God! for blame of the stupid drink! I do?_

"Is true that you love me?" Roman wanted be sure that if is true that Seth love him or Seth just was drink.

"I'm sorry." Seth said desperately, scared fo losing Roman. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened. I never meant to feel." Seth was sad that he felt that he already lost his Roman. "Go ahead and hit me, Roman." Seth couldn't bring himself to look at Roman so he closed his eyes. He did hear the footsteps approaching him, expecting a punch in the face, he deserved it and he got one. But Seth felt Roman kissed him. Roman kiss me! Seth couldn't believe.

Roman pulled away. "I'm sorry, Seth." He started pacing the room, he couldn't believe he did. "Seth, I don't know how I feel about this."

Seth was surprised but smiling. "What know you?" He said stepping in front of him. "I'm not sorry, Roman" Seth put his arms around Roman's back and kissed him softly on the lips.

Roman tense in surprise, but he kissed back and put his arms around Seth. Roman felt so good, he broke the kiss. "Does this mean you love me?" He asked, looking at Seth.

"Yeah. I love you, Roman." Seth smiled, awaiting Roman was say he love him too.

"Seth. I did not know how I felt for you but now I know the feeling that I get when I'm with you, I don't want to lose that" Roman kissed Seth. "I love you too, Seth." He smiled.

"I want same too" Seth said, smiling, he was more happy with Roman.

 **Author's Note: Hello guys! This is my frist time to write. I love Rolleigns! oh I'm shy Lol! Well I hope you all enjoyed it! you all want I do other story about Rolleigns? Too me! But still I keep doing write in the other day. Please leave me a fav, a follow and a review. I want know! thanks for reading! I love you guys :D**


End file.
